


5 Comments 1 Reblog 9 Likes

by veretianblue (clptr)



Category: Fence (Comics)
Genre: (in the broader sense of the term), M/M, also beware some angst, metafic, potentially whiplash-inducing, seven imaginary years of FENCE crammed into ~800 words, unresolved situations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-03 06:14:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15813102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clptr/pseuds/veretianblue
Summary: It’s late 2025 and Pillowfort userbrightnightlightposts for the first time in seven years in the FENCE_Comic community...





	5 Comments 1 Reblog 9 Likes

**Author's Note:**

> This is 110% [Arsaces’](https://arsaces-of-akielos.tumblr.com/>) fault. To wit: She provided the inspiration for the content. She provided the inspiration for the format (run, don’t walk, to her brilliant Captive Prince meta fic [All The World’s A Dig Site](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15773400) if you haven’t read it yet!). Most importantly, she provided encouragement, impromptu beta-ing and formatting tips. Thank you so, so much for your constant support!
> 
> Even though the formatting is only an approximation (I would even call it a liberal interpretation) of the actual site, the Fence comic community on Pillowfort is quite real: <https://pillowfort.io/community/FENCE_Comic>!

| 

**C** ommunity: **FENCE_C** omic

| 

Logged in as brightnightlight  
  
---|---|---  
**FENCE_Comic**  
Welcome to the FENCE community for fans of CS Pacat's amazing sports comic! |  | 

Leave 

| 

Post 

| 

Flag

|  |  |  |  |  |  |  |  |  |  |  |  |  |  |  |  |   
---|---|---|---|---|---|---|---|---|---|---|---|---|---|---|---|---|---|---|---  
  
12 hours ago  
brightnightlight posted to FENCE_Comic

*knocks timidly*

Hi everyone! I’m brightnightlight and I’m, uhh, back? *sweats nervously*

I used to be a member here a long, long time ago (back when Fence was still released in monthly issues) and then I, umm… kinda got lost during that long wait for the first graphic novel. (I don’t think anyone remembers me, all I contributed was lots of squeeing each issue and a tiny Nicholas/Seiji fic…) I was in high school back then, and life was pretty full of stuff, and then I started university, which made my life even busier and… wow, here I am, about to graduate - but newly caught up on all the volumes so far!

(actually i binged them while procrastinating working on my thesis, but shh!... don’t tell my advisor, she’s even scarier than Coach Williams)

ANYWAY, now I have all these f e e l i n g s and stuff and thought this might be the right place to share them! Needless to say, **count me back in** , Fencedom!!

Where to start… okay, when I left, Nick was still a freshman and he had just made the team! (granted, as a reserve, but still…) So these past two days I got to watch him go to all the high-school state championships - except for the one when he was suspended from the team, of course - and meet Jesse! fence Jesse! exchange exactly two short sentences with Robert Coste that revealed nothing! (seriously, what was up with that??)

I couldn’t believe all the twists in the Nicholas-Jesse relationship: tense, even tenser, sort of friends, sort of rivals, then full-out rivals! (And all this without ever addressing Nicholas’ parantage, akdfasdjgajal;j!! For the record: I think Robert knows and Jesse doesn’t… not consciously, anyway, but I guess I should go back and re-read everything twice!) And, okay, now they’re back to kinda cordial, but with the Olympic selection on the horizon, how long is it going to last?? *muffled screaming: _i just want them to be be bros!_ * *cries*

Also speaking of Jesse - OH! MY! GOD! That volume about the competition for the individual title in their senior year, with the Jesse-Seiji final and Jesse-Nicholas semi-final??? I could barely breathe through it, I can’t believe how well Pacat kept the tension high, high and then went even _higher_ with it!

(sidenote: I can’t imagine how tough it must have been for you guys to wait nearly t w o y e a r s for the next instalment after _that_! ;_;)

And *deep breath* NICHOLAS AND SEIJI!!! I say this with all the love I have for them: How stupid and blind can you be??!?!?!! I mean, FOUR years of being roommates, four years of being on the same team, over four years of (more or less reluctantly) helping each other improve their fencing skills, more than one occasion of, cough, _sports_ massage, and the most meaningful thing they’ve said to each other so far is “I guess you’re an okay friend to have *bumps shoulder*”!!

At least somebody tell me I’m not imagining that Seiji grabbing Nicholas’s hand outside the sports center last volume was more than platonic on his part! Please? Pretty please?

I hope and wish with all my heart we’ll see some progress in that direction next volume, but at the same time… I wonder if it’s going to take another four years for them to realize what they’re feeling ;_;

But on a consoling and (very, very) shallow note: Seiji’s new university student look YASSSSS <3<3<3!

The rest of the cast: they all - absolutely all - deserve an essay of their own and I can’t wait to go digging through the comm! For now I’ll just jot down my most persistent ideas: I hope Aiden gets all this self-destructive behaviour out of his system and ends this career of his as a stuntman; I want to see more of Coach Lewis, I don’t care that the boys aren’t at Kings Row anymore; moar Zayn/Nathan plsss; and aoafjfalkd poor Marcel! 

The running gag of Nicholas not liking any of the food Dante cooks, even though Dante’s studying to be a chef, had me in stitches! Also it’s amazing how well these two roommates get on otherwise, even with Dante being even more monosyllabic after his split-up with Bobby!

Even with the incredibly dense pair of Nicholas and Seiji still being totally oblivious (but Seiji choosing Penn State over Columbia was totally due to Nick, right? RIGHT???), I think my heart broke most in Volume 12. I mean… Aiden finally, FINALLY putting aside his insecurities to ask Harvard to be his boyfriend only to hear, “Aiden… I can’t. I’m not brave enough to try this with you” aldkjlajkjaf (I may or may not still have tissues next to me even seven volumes later.)

Wow, this ended up being long! I guess my main point is: I’m excited!!! And having to wait now to see who the “surprise fencer” from Nick’s past is brings back all the vibes and memories of younger me waiting an entire month (lol) for another issue!

I hope it’s okay to return - kinda like a prodigal daughter, oops… - after all these years, because the comm looks so lively and fun, I’d love to be a part of it! ^.^

TAGS fence comic, fence graphic novels #4 - #19, fence thoughts

Edit Delete

5 Comments 1 Reblog 9 Likes

Add a Comment  


Type something  


Submit

FencingIsCool left a comment 11 hours ago:

|  |  |  |  |  |  |  |  |  |  |  |  | 

Flag 

| 

Link to 

| 

Reply  
  
---|---|---  
  
Welcome back, brightnightlight! I remember your fic! It was so sweet <3  


KemptianQueen left a comment 10 hours ago:

|  |  |  |  |  |  |  |  |  |  |  | 

Flag 

| 

Link to 

| 

Reply  
  
---|---|---  
  
Yes, the comm is such a great place to be! You should check out the fence discord too ^.~  


ZaythansGoldMedals left a comment 10 hours ago:

|  |  |  |  |  |  |  |  | 

Flag 

| 

Link to 

| 

Reply  
  
---|---|---  
  
Oh wow, it must have been amazing to read all seven years’ worth of graphic novels together!  


waitingforaidencomic left a comment 9 hours ago:

|  |  |  |  |  |  |  |  |  | 

Flag 

| 

Link to 

| 

Reply  
  
---|---|---  
  
Harvard/Aiden IKR? ;_;;;;;;;;;;  


anattituderemains left a comment 7 hours ago:

|  |  |  |  |  |  |  |  |  |  | 

Flag 

| 

Link to 

| 

Reply  
  
---|---|---  
  
About Nick’s challenger - the surprise fencer - IMO it’s a toss-up between Eugene (whom we haven’t seen in a long time) and Jay - you know, J-A-Y! - who’s been training in Switzerland! Can’t wait to find out!!


End file.
